


Wake Up!

by toothic



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Multi, Nightmares, Sleepovers, Soft Jade West, and didn’t write them in, i forgot the men in this show existed, whoops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothic/pseuds/toothic
Summary: Jade and Reader go to a sleepover at Tori's house prompted by Cat, and You have a nightmare. Jade comforts you.
Relationships: Jade West/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Wake Up!

**Author's Note:**

> like I said in the tags, I forgot the men existed and didn’t write them in. Oops?

You had been getting night terrors since you were little. Anything would set them off back then. A stranger on the passing sidewalk who looked at you for a moment too long, the ladybug who had one too many spots, really, everything could have sent you down one nightmare after another. It got better in your teen years, but they still happened, still jolted you awake in a cold sweat, crying nine times out of ten. This is why you were reluctant to accept this slumber invitation. You really almost said no, but Jade had convinced you to go. After all, who would say no to an honest 'please' coming from the normally stone-cold gank. 

Jade would have said no as well and just spent the night with you instead, but Cat was tearing up and going on a long-winded speech about how senior year was almost over and how college would separate you all. All of which led up to this moment. You were packing your small overnight bag. Clothes, deodorant, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, etc., etc. Jade would pick you up and the two of you would face this horrid night together. You did in fact like spending time with Cat and Tori, but your nerves got to you and all you could think about was _'what if I have a stupid nightmare? Like a child! Wake up crying and ruin it for everybody.'_

This is what caused you to stare at your shoes the whole ride over, only looking up when forcefully brought back to earth by Jade.

"What were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing, Jade. We should go in now, better get it over with-"

"Y/N were not leaving this car unti-" She was cut off by Cat bounding over from the front door of the Vega's house and over to your passenger side door.

"Hiii!" Cat yelled while twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. 

"I tried to stop her!" Tori yelled while following after her, panting.

Jade rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at you. 

"We're talking about this later, Y/N. Now let's go, I got your bag." 

Jade, You, Cat, and Tori all walked in together. Jade holding both of your bags. (whipped? more likely than you think.)

Cat was the first to jump onto one of the couches, sitting on the right couch, Tori followed her and sat next to her. You and Jade took up the left couch, you laying your head on her shoulder. And every time Cat or Tori sent an 'aww' look your way she snarled. 

"So! we should start off with hmmm- oh oh I know! Truth or dare!" That was Cat, and she was buzzing with excitement. You could practically see the happiness seeping from her tone.

"What are we? Ten? No, Cat." Jade hated truth or dare, or well most times she did. It was only fun when it was in her favor of looking for gossip or stirring up drama.

You, however, were open to the game. Having played it growing up to pass time you didn't mind the small request from the red-headed girl.

"Cmon' Jadey! Please-" Cat tried to speak but Jade cut her off. 

"No!" The one word Jade said multiple times a day. It seemed to be her only reaction to things. 

You didn't want to see Cat sad or hear for that matter. Cat would start to cry and then all hell would happen, so you took things into your own hands. 

"Jade, don't be rude! It's a sleepover! Just play the game, please. For me?" You sat up to look her in the eyes right as you said please. Crossing your eyebrows a touch and only slightly pouting your lips. A look you've perfected to get the girl sitting in front of you into a puddle.

Jade grumbled a 'fine' and the four of you played for an hour. One of the 'truths' being asked by Tori to Jade was "Is it true your whipped for Y/N?". It took you and Cat lots of tiring effort to pull Jade off Tori. 

**\--------**

It was two hours since the game. You four were now watching a movie and poking fun at the cliches, well you guys were until Jade reminded you all that every single one of you guys fit into one or another cliche. After a movie or two, you guys ate dinner and just talked until the time came for sleep. Tori slept in her bed, Cat, You, and Jade played a human game of Tetris and managed to fit on the floor

You tried to sleep, you did, but you just couldn't. So once you thought that everybody was asleep you grabbed your phone and scrolled endlessly through Twitter. An hour later and your eyes were getting more and more sensitive to the light, your arms slowly let go of your phone, and you fell asleep. 

_You woke up in school, you heard nothing but your ragged breath. Everything around you was blurred, and from what you could see there were thick layers of fog. You could make out the familiar bright student decorated lockers that lead you to find out you were in the school. You stepped forward but all you saw was the fog. You walked the familiar way to your favorite acting teacher's room. You walked forward through the classroom door until you almost tripped over something on the floor. You knelt down to get a closer look, but you wished you hadn't. You had thought you just tripped over a chair or miss placed item, but what you tripped on was far worse. It was jade. A bloody Jade. A dead Jade. Your heart stopped, and you stopped. All you could do was stare. You wanted to scream, to run, to hug her, to help her. But all you could do was stare. Eventually, it stopped. You leaned forward and grabbed onto Jade's shoulders._

_"Jade?!" Your voice echoed as if in a cave._

_"Jade!" You shook her and screamed and cried._

_"What happened? Jade? Fuck! No no no!"_

_Her lips, looking both pale and blue but also a blood-red moved slightly, saying something._

_Tears freely flowed down your face as you leaned in._

_"Jade? What is it? Jade!"_

_No response._

_You held her body close and cried, just cried. Although you heard a voice that only got louder._

_"Wake up."_

_"Y/N."_

_"Wake up!"_

_You felt as if there was an earthquake and shut your eyes._

But once you opened them all you saw was black and blue hair that you knew to be Jade's. The same Jade that was just dead in your hands. Your arms flew around the familiar body and you held her close while your body shook in tears.

"cmon, Y/N. Up." She gripped your torse and helped you up from your makeshift sleeping bag on the floor to the living room. 

You two sat on the couch, you were still crying, silently this time. And Jade was holding you. Long arms wrapped firmly around you, rubbing the small of your back. You weren't sure how long had passed since you woke from the horrible dream. but finally, your tears had dried and you pulled away from Jade. 

"Wanna talk about it?"

You didn't. Not one bit. But you knew she would be ever so worried if you didn't. So you pulled it together and nodded. 

"It was um a dream- well no- a nightmare."

Jade merely nodded along with every few words you said.

"I get really bad um nightmares, ever since I was little, that why I was in a bad mood when we arrived. Scared of doing what I just did."

"So what was this nightmare about?"

"You."

"oh?"

"I was uh in school, there was a fog, and uh I went to Mr.Sakowitz's room. You were there on the floor-" You started to tear up again. The image of your girlfriend on the floor flooding your mind once more.

"It's okay, Y/N."

"You were there on the floor... bloody, blue, and dead. And I wanted to scream I wanted to do something but I couldn't. All I could do was cry silently and stare. It was horrible Jade! Horrible!" 

At this point, you were full-on crying again. 

"Here how about this, you go wait in my car, I'll grab our things, and we can go to my house. Okay?"

"But I don't wanna impose- Cat was so happy for this."

"If you don't want to stay you don't have to, if they say anything about it I'll cut em up with my scissors. Okay? Now go," Jade fished through her purse that was thrown on the couch from earlier and handed them to you.

You took them and walked as quickly as you could to Jade's car that was parked out front.

After Jade climbed into the car and drove you back to her place, she made you tea, got out chips and other snacks, and took you down into what she likes to call her 'demon lair'. 

You slowly sipped the hot tea while you pushed your body as far into Jade as it would go. You watched a silent film and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Jade took your teacup and put it on her side table, tucked you in, and held you close to her. 

\---------

The next morning you woke up to Jade staring at you. "You watching me sleep, scary lady?" 

She shook her head at you and pressed a kiss into your cheek. "Morning,"

You tried to kiss her on the lips but she pulled back. "Morning breath, Y/N!"

Your own face scrunched up and you sat up. 

"Sorry," With that you went up the stairs and into the bathroom to brush your teeth. 

Jade took the time to call Cat, who she assumed would be up by now.

"Hi, Jadey!" 

"Don't call me that, Cat"

"Sowwy!"

"Don't baby talk me either Cat!"

"Anyways. I was calling to say I was sor- sorr- I can't do it- I just- we left early because Y/N's mom needed her and I drove her home. I just didn't come back because it was my chance to escape."

"Okee Dokie! Is Y/N's mom okay?" 

"Yeah just, bye." 

Jade hung up and turned round to see you smiling at the foot of your bed. 

You and Jade ended up meeting back up with Tori and Cat for a day out.


End file.
